


Frosen Steel's Day Out!

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: Penny finally gets a day off, so how does she spend it? With her 2 dolts of course! (One-shot) (Challenge for The RWBY Nook)
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Day in The Life of





	Frosen Steel's Day Out!

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth**

**Frosen Steel's Day Out (A RWBY Nook Challenge)**

* * *

"Weiss! Come on let's get up!" Ruby shouted excitedly as she blew into her whistle.

Her partner practically fell out of her bed, to the ground looking groggy. "Why must you still have that infernal tool?" she asked, her tone not angry but mildly annoyed.

"Come on Weiss! Today's our day out with Penny!" Ruby said, as she helped her partner up to her feet.

"I know we're excited for it but, you do realize that we could use some time to properly build up our energy for today. Have you even brushed your teeth?" Her partner asked, which made her gulp." Ruby, did you not even wash your mouth?"

"Uhhh, Weiss…" She began, before Weiss quickly grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Nope, first we properly wash up, then we talk about the day ahead." Weiss said, making her groan slightly. It would take so looooooong. But the alternative was having Weiss police her around, so she may as well accept it while Weiss wasn't cranky.

Grabbing her toothbrush and after putting on the toothpaste, she began thinking about all the possibilities today might bring. Right until she heard Weiss, tell her to prep the bath. She left out a set of clothes on the sink before leaving the bathroom herself.

The clothes were casual, a simple red hoodie with grey jeans, perfect for a perfectly normal day filled with joy and excitement! She would finally be spending a day off in Atlas with Weiss and Penny! But she should probably get dressed before she ended up making Weiss wait. But still, today was going to the bestest day ever!

After brushing her teeth and leaving Ruby in the bathroom, Weiss decided to check her scroll to see if Penny had given a time and place she would be coming to meet them, fortunately she found one and it was actually pretty reasonable being at 9:00 AM. Assuming Ruby didn't end up taking too long, they would very comfortably be able to meet with Penny after a nice breakfast.

Looking over the counter, she found 2 cups with a note beside it. Upon inspecting the note, she found the note was most certainly from Ruby.

'Hi Snowflake!

I kinda wanted to make something a little more reminiscent of our Beacon days so I tried to make the coffee you and I used to drink during all the nights we stayed awake. I may have forgotten the recipe to some extent however and just might have added a little bit of sugar to your coffee. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy the coffee nonetheless!

Love, your little rose petal

Ruby'

Reading the note, Weiss let out a small smile. Surely, she had changed enough from Beacon to accept any kind of coffee Ruby made, even if it wasn't something Weiss had experience with.

Taking her coffee cup, which was conveniently attached to a snowflake saucer that Ruby had made, she took a small sip and spat it out immediately.

She was preparing for at least some of her coffee being but this was a sugar rush. This was something only meant for people with the ability to burn off an absurd number of calories. Wait.

Looking back at the Note, Weiss turned it around and found another note.

'P.S. I may have switched up which cup is ours, they both looked the same!'

"RUBY!" she screamed out, at her partner's newest case of childishness. No matter how time passed her childlike nature simply refused to go away. Not that it was something that Weiss didn't want. In fact, it's what made both Ruby and Penny so special to her.

The sense of childlike innocence, the genuine desire to be the best not for oneself but for others. Those were things, Weiss could never find anyone else, and she was lucky to have found 2 people who had these traits.

Of course, that did lead to some rather… annoying tendencies.

* * *

A day off was extremely rare for Penny, which is exactly why she was so excited to meet with her Girlfriends today! She had to make precious use of her time, and so she decided to do a such by coming early. Checking the time on the CCT network, she found that she was exactly 26 minutes and 35 seconds early.

Knocking on the door to Team RWBY's dorm, Penny didn't know what to expect. But she was hoping her partners would be excited for today as well. She didn't know how many times they had to rest, but she at least hoped she could make today exciting for them all.

What she hadn't been expecting however, was for both Ruby and Weiss to have dressed up for the occasion. If she could show it, her cheeks would probably be a little red given how good the 2 looked.

And judging by how the 2 of them looked at Penny, it seemed that sentiment was shared by both Ruby and Weiss!

"Hello Girlfriends Ruby and Weiss!" She said as she practically tackled the 2 with a hug, after an awkward pause.

"Hello Penny! It's good to see you again!" Ruby said as she immediately, reciprocated the hug.

Weiss took a little longer, but she did end up also reciprocating the hug and saying "Good morning Penny! You've come a little early?"

"Well given how today is all our collective day off, why not start it off a little early!" she said excitedly as she helped up both girls and noticed an unfamiliar scent, coming from a cup on the counter. "What is that incredibly pleasant smell?"

"Coffee, one of the things that makes putting up with Ruby's 'antic's a little easier." Weiss replied, with a soft smile.

"Weiss! Come on! The coffee wasn't that bad!" Ruby complained, pouting adorably.

"It was when you forgot to label which one was yours and led to me getting the 'sugar rush' latte." Weiss replied, calm as ever in her expression, making Penny laugh.

"Heyyy! No fair Penny! Back me up at least!" Ruby complained again, this time slumping over the chair.

"I'm not saying the coffee was bad by anyway, I'm just saying that sugar doesn't make everything better, especially not coffee. How you were able to down that infernal roast is beyond me." Weiss said, making Ruby stand up with pride.

"Years of experience!"

"You've been having that blend for years?" Weiss replied suddenly shocked and dropping her coffee cup, which Penny managed to pick up almost immediately.

"Thank you, Penny. But seriously how have you not gotten sick?" Weiss said, gratefully as she picked up her cup from her hands giving her a smile.

"Practice, lots of it!" Ruby replied, shaking mischievously like a pendulum.

"What is coffee?" she asked, a little perplexed as she wasn't quite sure what coffee tasted like making Weiss spit out of her coffee and making Ruby practically fell over her chair.

"How have you not had coffee yet?!" Weiss nearly shouted, her eyes wide with shock.

"My father only implemented the artificial taste buds in this body, the last one was after all still a prototype, but seeing as now I can taste, I would love to try out what all I missed out on!" Penny said, finally getting both Ruby and Weiss to get out of their shocked states.

"Wait, does this mean you haven't tasted cookies?" Ruby asked as Weiss finished her coffee.

"No?" Penny replied with some embarrassment. Strangely she felt something light up around her face.

"OhmygodWeissweneedtochangethisrightnow!" Ruby said, shaking her partner.

"Slow down Ruby. Seeing as how we have just gained knowledge of Penny's ability to now taste things, I thought we may as well head to the café today. There you'll be able to get Penny to try out sweets while I ensure that Penny gets to enjoy coffee for once." Weiss replied, putting down her coffee cup and looking thoughtfully at Penny. "So, what do you say to going to the café Penny?"

"I think it would be wonderful if we all go together!" She replied, giving Weiss the expression for a fist bump. She reciprocated and after coiling up her arm, she gave Weiss the first bump.

Seeing as how, Weiss was now holding her hand though, she probably miscalculated how much force was appropriate for a fist bump. Luckily, Ruby came over and quickly rubbed her hand for her and offered Penny her left, which she gladly took.

"Now come on team RWP, oh wait that doesn't really roll off the tongue right." Ruby began to say as she headed towards the door, holding both Penny and Weiss's hands.

"How about PWR?" Penny suggested, making Ruby look to her in joy.

"That's perfect! Thanks Penny!"

* * *

Heading to the café with 2 of her best Girlfriends and to introduce one to the wonders of cookies? Today was going to be a great day!

Upon going inside, she thought about what she should get for Penny. After all she did say, she had gained the ability to taste things, so of course her first experience with cookies must be special! Maybe she could try giving her blueberry cookies, or ones with raisins? No those were pure evil! How about a classic? No too boring!

So many choices and yet she still felt there was one good thing she could always rely upon to be good.

"How about we get chocochip cookies?" Ruby asked to both her Girlfriends.

"How do they taste?" Penny asked, curiously with a small green question mark over her head.

"Like the best thing ever! They're so gooey and chocolatey. Having just the right amount of hard cookie batter and chocochip goodness and they are so sweet!" She explained excitedly much to Weiss's exasperation.

"If Ruby speaks so highly of it, I think we should get it! What do you say Girlfriend Weiss?" Penny asked.

"If it makes both of you smile, alright." Weiss said, as she pulled out her scroll and went over to the cashier. "Find a place to sit alright, I'll get you something to drink Penny."

"Are you sure you know her taste?" she asked, curious as to how she was going to figure out Penny's taste in drinks.

"Well I've learned a lot of things about Penny since we started dating a month back. One of those things was that you and Penny share a lot in common. Let's see if those similarities also extend to your frankly disgusting taste in coffee."

"Heyyyy Weiss!" she pouted making both Weiss and Penny laugh.

"I'll be right back, just try not to leave too many rose petals in your excitement, I've heard it become quite a pain for the cleaning staff to find all of them."

Placing her hand over her mouth in horror, she looked to Penny, who's silent nodding more than revealed the truth to Ruby.

Sheepishly heading over to a table for three she saw one of the baristas in the café. Upon sitting down on her seat and talking to her, she quietly whispered sorry to the barista.

"So, what did you have in mind for today?" Penny asked excitedly as she sat down.

"I was thinking we could spend some time in the park! After all you seem to quite enjoy the place." She replied, knowing Penny's love for places filled with life.

"Of course, seeing all the wonderful life there is always so rewarding! And quite peaceful!"

"Yeah, Peaceful." She said, rubbing her head. Of course, she had 2 girlfriends who enjoyed boring old parks. Not that she was complaining but oh boy did it make for some boring times if there was nothing fun to do. But seeing how happy it made Penny, Ruby was more than willing to let her enjoy her time there.

"You know, I was thinking today, we might do something special!" Penny said, nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"A picnic! That's something that Girlfriends do all the time right?" Penny said, making Ruby's face nearly light up with joy. Finally, an activity which allowed all of them to be themselves!

"That's perfect Penny! I'll go ask Weiss when she comes back since we still need to ask her about it."

"Ask me about what?" said a voice from behind Ruby, as she felt Weiss's familiar hand rest upon her left shoulder before taking her seat to her left.

"Hey Weiss! Penny thought it would be a good idea if we went for a picnic together in the afternoon. Is that okay if we do it?" Ruby replied, making Penny also wave towards her.

"Absolutely. The only thing we may need to do is get some more supplies for it since… we weren't really planning on anything for it." Weiss replied, scratching her chin in thought.

"Miss Schnee?" asked a Barista approaching them with a tray filled with items.

"Yes?"

"Your order. A blueberry muffin, a latte with cream, an americano and 2 chocochip cookies?" The barista replied, making Ruby's mouth begin to water as she contemplated the deliciousness of the food.

"Thank you very much for your service." Weiss said, to the barista who graciously put down the tray on the table for the 3 girls to enjoy. "Well dig in!" Weiss said, as she picked up a blueberry muffin and started to eat it.

Ruby didn't need to be told twice and she almost immediately picked up a chocochip cookie to eat. But she stopped as soon as she noticed Penny curiously observing her chocochip cookie.

"Is something wrong Penny?" Ruby asked, while Weiss also stopped eating and put down her muffin.

"You can tell us anything Penny. Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Weiss asked, also concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing! I was merely scanning this food article to make out its components. And I seem to have done it! Now how should I eat this?" Penny asked, making Ruby chuckle slightly at the robot's cluelessness.

"Just put in your mouth and take a bite! Like this!" She demonstrated, picking up the cookie and chomping down on it, savoring the hard taste of the cookie batter and the sweet taste of the chocochip. The flavor never changed for Ruby in the slightest. It was still the most heavenly thing she had eaten.

Following up on her example, Penny took out the entire cookie… and nearly chomped it in half. Some crumb pieces fell back down to the plate along with a few chocochips much to her disappointment.

After chewing it for a little while, Ruby finally gave in and asked Penny "Well, what did you think?"

"I think I now understand why you enjoy cookies so much." Penny replied, her expression not changing. "It may be a little much in terms of overall sweetness but it's still good." Penny said, as she put down the cookie and slid over the plate to Ruby.

"Since I don't have saliva, me chewing on this cookie is the equivalent of me cutting into it! So, it should be perfectly safe for you to enjoy the rest of it!"

Impressed and a little taken aback by Penny's gesture, she thanked for offering it and took the rest of the cookie seeing as how Penny didn't want it any more.

"What about the coffee Penny?" Ruby asked, gesturing to her still untouched coffee cup.

"Oh right! I was so engrossed in these food item that I forgot about it! If I may ask, what did you put into it Weiss?"

"Cream and 3 sugars. I also asked for the barista to give me 2 sugar packets in case you wanted to try the authentic Ruby experience." Weiss explained, expression unchanging as she sipped her coffee.

"Is that what is known as the 'sugar rush' latte?" Penny asked, with a green question mark over her head again.

"Yes indeed." Weiss replied with a small smile.

"Mhmm, it tastes nice! The bitterness well contrasts with the sweetness to make for a rewarding experience overall! It's a shame I can't experience the effects of it." Penny said as she hurriedly sipped some of her coffee. "Now to try out the 'sugar rush' latte!"

Upon placing the 2 extra bags of sugar, Weiss quickly finished her coffee and set it down, now eagerly awaiting Penny's reaction. And much to Ruby's surprise, she also ended up nearly spitting it out.

"I am sorry Girlfriend Ruby, but I'm going to have to agree with Weiss that that coffee was disgusting. I have no idea how on earth you are able to handle it." Penny said as she coughed slightly.

"I told you Penny, now I'm glad I didn't put in the 5 sugars when they asked me how much sugar they wanted in the drink." Weiss replied as she finished her blueberry muffin, much to Ruby's pouting.

"You all just need practice!" She protested, making both her Girlfriends laugh and also earning a slight chuckle out of her.

"Practice in avoiding diabetes? Yes. And the best way we can do that is to leave these types of innately sugary commodities for you to enjoy Ruby." Weiss replied. "After all I don't think Penny has the taste for all of them and I certainly can't burn them off."

"As long as it means I get cookies!" She added with a cheery smile. "But anyways let's get ready for the picnic!" she finalized as she finished off the cookies and slurped down the coffee much to Weiss's horror.

* * *

A picnic.

Out of all the various concepts of her childhood Weiss had missed out on a picnic was something she had no clue or opinions on. To take time out and spend with your Girlfriends in part to eat, drink or socialize seemed a bit wasteful to her when all that could be achieved perfectly well separately.

But after Beacon, thanks to Ruby and their team, she gained plenty of insight into what all she missed and just how lonely her life had been before meeting with Ruby.

The work ethic Atlas endorsed however certainly meant that such opportunities were few and far between. All the more reason to make this time count. Quickly laying down the blanket on the soft grassy floor, she took out some of the many snacks she brought out.

A couple of sandwiches thanks to a recipe given by Jaune's sister, some honey, cookies because of course Ruby would demand cookies for breakfast, lunch and dinner and strawberry jelly, two salads, some fruit and lots of water.

"Are those the sandwiches from Saphron's house?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I asked him to get the recipe off his sister. Seeing how this serves as a much-needed break in our new duties as Huntresses I thought we should introduce Penny to them as well." She explained, setting down three plates for Ruby, Penny and herself.

Taking out two sandwiches each she set them down and also gave a serving of mashed potatoes and brought out the salads. "Well, I'm not Saphron but I hope I could at least make something close to edible." She said, as she took a bite out of her salad which was, as was evident with Yang's cooking, serviceable.

Taking a quick scan of the sandwich, Penny popped it into her mouth while Ruby simply picked up the sandwich and chomped it down. 'So uncivilized.' She thought, seeing Ruby practically vacuum the sandwich.

"It's good! Sure, it's not as good as the original but this is still great!" Ruby replied, giving Weiss a big smile, making her heartbeat slightly faster upon hearing the genuine compliment.

"I concur. I can very safely say that this is indeed a serviceable sandwich. You should try cooking a little more Weiss!" Penny also said, finishing her sandwich with a little more grace than Ruby had.

"Thank you for the compliments. Now shall we try out the salads?" Weiss asked, as she took out a small portion on her plate. Ruby very sheepishly didn't bother eating any of the salads while Penny also took out a small portion.

"What is the matter Ruby? Are you not hungry?" Penny asked, as she ate some of the salad.

"No, it's just… I hate salads okay!" Ruby confessed.

"I thought as much, which is why I put some strawberries inside one of the salads."

"WAIT STRAWBERRIES?" Ruby asked, nearly shaking Penny who grinned. The entire interaction was classic Ruby. If something doesn't interest her, just add something that does, and she'll be giving it her full attention.

Rummaging through the salad, Ruby asked Penny "Where? Where?"

Smiling mischievously at Weiss, Penny replied "I don't know Ruby. You need to find it in the salad by eating it."

"Okay fine! I'll make an exception just once. Just know you people are pure evil!" Ruby added, pouting at Weiss and Penny.

"Uh, Ruby are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"All the things we've been doing. Me and Penny aren't trying to actively make fun of you. It's just it's been a long time since we've gotten a chance to relax and just be ourselves. If we ever go too far just let us know okay?" She said, concern seeping into her voice.

Weiss never wanted to harm Ruby, not in the slightest, but she feared her repeated bouts of teasing, may end up going a little too far.

"Indeed, Girlfriend Ruby. I am incredibly sorry if you feel hurt by our actions." Penny also added, placing her heart on her hand.

"Guys. Come on I trust you. I know you guys would never try to actually hurt my feelings! Honestly, this has already been one of the best days ever! Just me with my girlfriends enjoying life! I could never be unhappy about that!" She said chipper as always.

Feeling a little more comfortable, Weiss continued onward with eating.

"Plus, it's not like I don't get to tease you Weiss!" Ruby said, as she brought out a jar… filled with Strawberry Jelly.

"Did you need to bring that vile thing to this picnic?" She asked.

"Of course! Penny still needs to try it!" She said as she put a glob of jelly out of the jar and offered it to Penny.

"What is this?" Penny asked.

"It's Strawberry Jelly! It's gooey, sweet and strawberry like. The perfect combination for a snack!" She said excitedly as a small piece of it slipped off her hand and fell onto the blanket.

"If Ruby thinks it tastes good then perhaps, we should try it as well Weiss!"

"Sorry Penny, that's going to have to be a pass from me." She replied, not interested at all in digesting that slop.

"If Ruby enjoys it so much, I'm sure it can't be that bad!" Penny said.

"Plus, the only time you ate it was when it was when you were sick!" Ruby added.

"Are you sure Ruby? The last time I tasted it, it tasted like slop."

"That's not at all what it tastes like! Just try it for once."

"All right Ruby."

Taking a small piece of it and poking it with her fork, Weiss looked at it, the piece of jelly looking so unappealing to her. The red syrup dripping down the fork, Weiss closed her eyes and ate it.

Strangely it wasn't at all like she expected.

"So how was it?" Ruby asked.

"It was good. It's a little too mushy and sweet for my tastes but overall, it's edible." She replied, just as surprised as Ruby and Penny were.

"Penny what do you think?" Ruby asked the robot, who seemed to be chewing very slowly.

"It's good Ruby but I have to admit the taste is a little too mushy. However, I do like it."

"See what I mean Weiss! You just need to get used to it!" Ruby said to her, making her roll her eyes.

"I think I'll stick to blueberries for now. Want some strawberries?" She asked.

"Strawberries? Yes please! But what about you Penny?"

"I'll have what Ruby's having!" the robot replied excitedly, making Weiss use her semblance to fire the strawberries towards them.

"Yay! Thanks Weiss!" Ruby replied excitedly, while Penny rapidly grabbed onto the strawberries sent towards her. "I can't wait to try these out!"

"Anything for you two." She said, fully confident that she had finally found two people she was ready to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

"AHHHHHH! Penny slow down!" Weiss screamed as Penny sped off into the cold air of Mantle. It was now evening, and Ruby suggested they all go on a speed tour of Atlas.

What Ruby had no idea about was the fact that Weiss was not used to high octane flying. But what else was she supposed to do for the evening. Sadly, she wasn't able to bring Zwei over from Patch which meant no dog walking. However, this gave Ruby the opportunity to introduce Weiss to the wonders of flying with Penny!

However, she should have probably prepared Weiss as to how Penny flied. Especially given how jarring it was for Ruby the first time she 'travelled with Penny'. It was after all the only time she actually wanted to slow down in her life. But that would never happen again!

What she wasn't expecting though, was how much effort it would be to keep with them. Like seriously, she burned through her semblance at least 8 times! At this rate, her legs would turn to noodles if Penny didn't stop.

Thankfully after clearing 3 more skyscrapers, Penny finally decided it was time to stop.

"*Huff* *Huff* When we said we were going for a ride through Atlas, I didn't expect to have my workout done for the next month." Ruby said as she placed her hand against the wall.

Looking to her girlfriends, Penny was simply checking her boots to see if her booster feet were working fine, while Weiss was clutching her stomach trying her hardest not to puke which was a coincidental parallel to the first time she and Penny decided to go on tour.

"How do you- "Weiss began puking off the roof they were all on.

Patting her back as she relieved herself of her lunch, Penny headed over to her and apologized. "I am terribly sorry for making you ill Weiss. I forgot that you weren't used to flying around like Ruby was."

Quickly moving over to Weiss, she sat down with her girlfriend, who was now looking slightly green in the face.

"How did you ever get… used to it?" Weiss asked, trembling.

"Trust me Weiss even I got extremely sick when I went with Penny for the first time. In fact, I probably ended up puking for the entire day!" she added with a small lie to make her snowflake feel better.

"Whatever the case may be, may I suggest we head back to our rooms? I don't think I'm in the mood to stay outside any longer." Weiss asked with a sigh.

"That would be a good idea Girlfriend Weiss, but I must ask, how shall we get there. My rocket boots are out of fuel and I will be unable to fly all of us there." Penny said, gesturing to her boots.

"Well it's a good thing you're not the only one who can fly." Weiss said, as she took out her rapier and upon closing her eyes, plunged it into the ground.

The familiar action already made Ruby's eyes light up with joy at first before turning to concern. Penny however….

"Threat identified! Preparing weapons array!" Penny said, as suddenly swords began to arise from her backpack

"Woah! Woah! Penny calm down! Please! That's not an actual Grimm! That's just one of Weiss's summons!" She frantically said, holding her Girlfriend's shoulders.

"Wait so Girlfriend Weiss has three summons?" Penny asked, a green question mark again appearing over her head.

"Yes, turns out our girlfriend is pretty awesome when it comes to fighting Grimm and making them our friends!" Ruby said, with a cheery smile, making Weiss also reciprocate one.

"Now if you two are done talking, I suggest you two get on the lancer and hold on tight." Weiss said, as she slowly got up and mounted the lancer, gesturing for both Ruby and Penny to follow.

"Now I know this isn't as fast as Penny's flying but the route I'm planning on taking is a little more scenic, so I hope it makes up for this thing's relatively smaller speed." Weiss explained as the lancer fluttered its wings high up in the air, giving both Penny and Ruby a view of the city.

Of course, both of them had seen the city many times, but just like how Penny's rocket feet allowed for a never-ending rush of adrenaline, Weiss's lancer offered a different kind of enjoyment. The ride was not fast, but it didn't need to be. It was simply calm, relaxing and served as the perfect end to their day out.

Looking over the CCT tower, Ruby reminisced about the horrifying tragedy that had occurred in Beacon 2 years ago. How much had changed since then. How many people had she lost and how many had she gained? And who all did she get back?

Holding Penny's hands, a little more tightly, Ruby looked to her friend.

"What is the matter Girlfriend Ruby?" Penny asked concern seeping into her voice.

"It's just, it's been so long since Beacon and I was thinking about what all changed. How much I changed. We lost so many people that day. I even lost you." Ruby confessed, her voice breaking as she thought about the tragedy.

Despite all the time she spent recovering from that day, she could never truly forget Penny's face lying there on the ground, her robotic body in tatters due to a foul trick played by a false friend. And how could she ever forget, seeing Pyrrha fade to ashes at the top of the tower. Those 2 images wrought upon her unimaginable pain that she still hadn't yet fully recovered from.

She had been lucky though, compared to what her sister, her friends had faced that day and in the many days that followed. But the thought of standing their helpless as it happened… to see something like that happen again. Ruby wasn't sure she could hold it together any longer. How much longer would this sense of optimism would last? How long before another test came? How many would pay the price of her failure in that test?

Feeling tears begin to drip down her face, she tried to wipe her face with her free hand, before Penny quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug with both her and Weiss.

"It's okay Ruby. We're here for you now. And we won't go anywhere. Right Weiss?" Penny said, cradling her head in her arms.

"I swear upon it." Weiss said. "I'm not going now. Not as long as air enters my lungs. So, don't worry Ruby. We'll be there for you no matter what. It's the least we can do after everything you did for us."

Hearing both of her girlfriends say the words, finally let Ruby let out all the pain she had been building up ever since Penny came back. But this time she knew, she would always have 2 people ready to pick her back up if she fell apart.

**And that was something she was more than lucky to have.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Returning back home was a strangely bittersweet experience for Penny. On one hand she just had one of the best days out of her life thanks to her girlfriends. But on the other, Ruby was hurting. So, she and Weiss did the best they could, comforting her as long as they could, waiting until her tears finally stopped and she fell into their arms, exhausted.

Thankfully at this time, Weiss had begun to fly at a lower height and arrived at Atlas Academy rather quickly. Picking her up and carrying her, Weiss quickly ran over to the elevators and headed up to with their girlfriend. Penny on the other hand, simply chose to use her rocket boots and fly into their room.

Entering through the window, she immediately set Ruby's bed, knowing her friend would proper rest and what better way to guarantee that than by ensuring her friend gained proper sleep?

Tucking in the bed covers and prepping the comforter, Penny eagerly waited for Weiss to come up with Ruby. When she came however, Penny wondered what was with the red lines across her cheek.

"Are you okay, Girlfriend Weiss?" Penny asked, which some how only enlarged the red lines on Weiss's face.

"Y-Yeah. Don't mind me. I'm doing just fine." She said, sheepishly.

"You seem nervous." Penny stated, still uncertain as to the reasoning behind her girlfriend's… flushed expression. "May I ask, what are the red lines appearing on your cheekbones? My sensors don't indicate any bleeding seems to be occurring there. Are you okay?"

"Penny, you see… when you get embarrassed a lot… there are these red lines that appear on your cheeks… and- " Weiss began to explain before Penny finally understood what she was talking about.

"Oooh blushing!" she blurted out which flushed Weiss's face further. After quickly setting down Ruby in her bed, Weiss sat down by the bed and said. "Yeah blushing."

After pulling the covers on Ruby's sleeping body, Penny sat down next to Weiss as they looked over to their now sleeping girlfriend.

"I never did get to ask. What happened to Ruby after… Beacon?"

"She changed, just like we all did." Weiss replied, her hands kept warmly in Ruby's free ones. "Beacon was a wake-up call for her, as it was for all of us. Out of all us, I think she was the one who grew the most. Holding herself together, until we came back."

"Will she ever be her old self again?" Penny asked, holding Weiss and Ruby's hand in both of hers.

"I don't know Penny, but I don't think she needs to be. As long as she's still Ruby… that's all I think I'll ever need." Weiss replied, solemnly. "I think I can say the same for you."

"Absolutely Weiss. But if I may ask… why were you blushing?"

"Oh, the position I was carrying Ruby in was… the bridal position." Weiss replied, sheepishly.

"You mean like this?" Penny demonstrated, picking up Weiss and making her again start to blush.

"Y-Yes exactly like that." Weiss replied, covering her face with her hands.

"Isn't this how we pick up all our friends?" Penny asked, still perplexed as to why someone would be embarrassed to being picked up like this.

"N-No, you usually do this for someone you… wish to marry." Weiss replied, now getting out of Penny's arms and sitting down next to Ruby who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Do you wish not to marry Weiss?" She asked, a little bit sad.

"N-No No! It's just it's a little embarrassing when other people call you out on it and…." Weiss replied.

"Well haven't we made our relationship, official to everyone around us?" Penny asked.

"Yes, we have, but I'm not sure. I guess it's just something I have to deal with. God I am so useless."

"That you are Girlfriend Weiss, but I'm still surprised you were able to compose yourself for most of this day in fact."

"I am too. Maybe it means I'm finally getting used to being in a polyamorous relationship with a robot and a dolt." Weiss replied, starting to lean towards Ruby and then yawning.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning Penny." Weiss replied, as she began to doze off, not realizing she was still on her chair. Quickly rushing forward and grabbing her unconscious body, Penny calmly placed her next to Ruby and after spreading the blankets over the two of them, closed the lights to the room and went into standby mode.

**For a day off, she couldn't have asked for much better.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The RWBY Nook is back! and for it's first event we're all making stories detailing a single day in the lives of our favorite characters. Once the event ends, we will be making a community for this event's stories with the name 'A day is the Life of RWBY" and shall be crossposting under AO3 using collections. As always I hope you enjoyed and Keep Moving Forward!


End file.
